My Wonderwall
by BeliceForever
Summary: This story takes place during 3x03. What would have happened if Silver had gotten to Naomi before she took the sleeping pills? Please read, review and enjoy!


A/N: Ok so I would first like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received on my previous story "Forgiveness" I won't be continuing that story because I have troublele doing multi chaptered stories. HOWEVER, if you would like to continue it, send me a private message or a review and let me know! Secondly, this story is based on 3x03. What would have happened had Silver gotten to Naomi before she took the sleeping pills? Please read, review and enjoy!

Summary- This fic is set in 3x03 what would have happened had Silver gotten to Naomi before she took those sleeping pills?

My Wonderwall

Erin Silver's heart and mind were racing. Question's flooded her mind. How could Mr. Cannon be such a disgusting person? A man she both looked up to and appreciated. Not to mention someone who treated people with curtsey and respect. Silver's hands tightened on the handle bars of her motorbike as she thought about what Miles Cannon had done to her best friend; Naomi Clark. He had humiliated her, he had shattered her to pieces, broken her. He had raped her. Silver shurttered as she thought about what he would have done to her had she stayed at his place any longer; had she drank that tainted tea. The black haired teen could feel tears in her eyes as she thought of her best friend once again and thought about how she hadn't believed her.

"_He told me everything. How you came onto him. How he turned you down. How you became obsessive" Silver said accusingly_

"_No" Naomi had replied_

"_And after he shut you down you became crazy and vindictive." Silver added._

"_That's not true." Naomi had pleaded with Silver_

Why had she believed him? How could she have doubted her best friend? Silver felt her eyes tearing up again as the night at the school, the fight between her and Naomi haunted her mind.

"_Silver! No! Cannon did not reject me! That is not what this is about. He-he" Naomi had told her._

"_He what? What?" Silver questioned._

"_He raped me! It happened last year and that's why I've been so messed up. And I didn't think I could tell you because it was too humiliating. But I'm telling you now because you have to stay away from him." Naomi pleaded._

"_Wow" Silver gad replied, walking away._

Silver mentally kicked herself for what she had done. Leaving Naomi standing there in the hallway, broken, and going back to the asshole who called himself a gentleman. Silver slammed her foot down on the gas pedal as she made her way to Naomi's house.

Naomi Clark sat on her couch staring at a small bottle of pills in front of her. The pills that had been given to her earlier that day, the sleeping pills that would end her insomnia. _How had it come to this?_ Naomi thought. What happened to the girl that was happy, outgoing and confident? She had been killed by Miles Cannon. At the end of the school year last year Naomi Clark had been raped. It had all started when she had gone back to the school and watched that damn documentary of Mr. Cannon's.

_She had told him it was an amazing documentary._

_She told him she thought he was talented._

Naomi closed her eyes at the memory.

"_You don't mind me holding your hand do you?" he had asked her._

_She had said it was fine. _

_He had kissed her. That was when she knew she was in danger. _

"_Mr. Cannon!" She had yelled pushing him back. He claimed she wanted him to kiss her because she felt guilty about falsely accusing him of sexual assault. _

_He tried to grab her again. Again she pushed him away_

"_Get away from me you perv!" she'd yelled. Mr. Cannon slapped her hard on the cheek. She had tried to run but he grabbed her arm. She tried to push him away and threatened to tell._

"_Who are you gonna tell huh?" His words rang in her mind. _

Naomi picked up the bottle of sleeping pills.

"_Who's gonna believe you? You're the girl who cried wolf."_

Naomi felt tears prickle her eyes. She had thought Silver would believe her; her best friend. She remembered how Silver had walked away when Naomi told her; back to Mr. Cannon. Naomi hadn't left that night until Silver did. She had sat in the hallway until Silver had come out. Naomi looked down at the bottle in her hands.

Slowly she undid the cap.

She poured one pill into her hand.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Quickly Naomi put the pill back in the bottle and screwed on the lid. She stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Silver?" Naomi asked, looking at her best friend who now stood in front of her, her eyes red from crying.

"Nae I'm so sorry." She whispered, "I was just at Mr. Cannon's, he asked me to go there to look at his documentary in full. Then he offered me some tea and just before I took a sip of my tea I heard the quote "No animal is as brutal as the homosapian" and I remembered hearing you saying that on your testimonial thing. Anyway I ran out of there as fast as possible." Silver stopped and looked up at Naomi, tears running down her cheeks, "I am so sorry. For everything" Not waiting for a response she pulled her best friend into her arms. Gently she moved them into the house and closed the door. Naomi was shocked at first but then moved her arms around Silver's waist, feeling safer than she had in months.

"Silver, no" Naomi choked out; "If anyone should be sorry it's me. I'm sorry I hit on Teddy, I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Silver instantly pulled away and grabbed Naomi's shoulders, "Nae look at me" she demanded in a soft voice. Naomi's watery eyes met Silver's blue ones. "I don't want to hear you apologize for anything. You don't owe anyone an apology Naomi. What he did was disgusting and awful. Ok?"

Naomi nodded. Looking up at Silver.

Silver could tell Naomi was exhausted. Looking at her closer now she could see the dark circles around her eyes.

"Nae when was the last time you slept?" Silver asked.

"I haven't had a good night sleep since he-he attacked me."

Silver felt her heart break. "Are you having nightmares?" She silently kicked herself as Naomi nodded. "Ok, then it's settled I'm staying with you tonight and then you're going to come and stay with me until you're ok."

"Silver no" Naomi pleased, trying to show her best friend she didn't need her. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nae you aren't a burden and I know you need me here, you nee to get some sleep Nae." Silver said.

Naomi knew she couldn't argue with her. For months she'd needed someone. Someone to hold her when she cried, comfort her when the nightmares kept her up and someone to keep her safe from Mr. Cannon.

As the two lay in Naomi's bed that night they talked about anything and everything but what was on both of her minds.

"Sil I'm glad you're here." Naomi said, reaching over and taking the other girl's hand.

"So am I Nae." Silver replied.

"Goodnight Silver" Naomi said, hoping that those words would be true.

"Goodnight Naomi. " Silver said, squeezing her best friend's hand.

"_Who's gonna believe you? You're the girl who cried wolf." Miles Cannon whispered in Naomi's ear as he pushed her up against the wall._

"_Hey Naomi?" Erin Silver's voice could be heard. Silver heard a scream and ran towards it, knowing it was her best friend screaming. As she ran into the room where Naomi was being raped she stopped mid step. "What the hell do you think yuou're doing to her?" Silver screamed at Mr. Cannon._

"_Ms. Silver I think it's in your best interest to leave." Mr. Cannon replied, gripping onto Naomi tighter, causing her to scream louder._

"_Not without Naomi" Silver replied, "Not untill you tell the principal what happened"_

_Mr. Cannon pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Silver "I think you should leave Ms. Silver."_

"_No" Silver replied. And as Mr. Cannon shot her Naomi screamed so loud it could be heard a mile away._

"Naomi! Naomi!" Silver sat up in bed when she heard the scream. She shook her friend, trying to wake her up, "Naomi, it's ok it was a dream."

Naomi stopped screaming and satarted sobbing, "It was aweful Silver. He-he was ra-raping me and-and you walked in and he told you to le-leave and when y-you didn't he sh-shot you."

Silver pulled Naomi up into a sitting position and pulled her into her arms. "Shhh" she soothed, "It was only a nightmare. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Naomi hugged Silver tight. "Do you think you could…I mean…" She wasn't sure how to ask but that's the thing about best friends, they know you like the back of their hand and they know exactly how to take care of you when you need it. Silver gently lay back down on the bed and pulled Naomi into her arms.

"Is this what you had in mind?" the black haired teen questioned.

Naomi sighed "Yes, thank you Silver."

"Of course" Silver replied, hugging her friend tightly.

As the night progressed Naomi only had one other nightmare, a huge difference from the hundreds she had been having every night since Mr. Cannon had raped her.

The next morning Silver woke up first. She smiled as she looked down at Naomi sleeping in her arms. Silver couldn't help but wonder how anyone could hurt someone like Naomi. Sure she could be mean or hurtful sometimes, but most of the time she was sweet and kind and warmhearted. How someone like Mr. Cannon could take her and break her into the tiniest pieces possible made no sense to Silver. She gently moved a stray piece of blond hair out of the other girl's eyes. She felt Naomi stir in her arns and open her eyes.

"Morning" Silver smiled.

"Morning." Naomi said.

"How do you feel?" Silver asked, already seeing a change in the circles under Naomi's eyes.

"I feel pretty good actually. For the first time in a long time. Thank you Silver." Naomi smiled.

"Of course." Silver replied, returning the smile. "So what do you say I make you some breakfast?"

"I would really like that actually" Naomi replied. "I'll be right back." Naomi said as she stood up.

Naomi walked into the living room and grabbed the unemptied bottle of sleeping pills. As she looked over at Silver, her best friend, her life saver, she smiled and walked into the bathroom and flushed the contents of the bottle down the toilet. It was going to take a long time before Naomi Clark was healed, but somehow she knew there was a light at the end of the tunnel and she knew that Silver would help her get there.

A/N: Well there you have it kids! I hope you liked it! I plan to do more Naomi and Silver fics! I just love this friendship.


End file.
